


Can't Sleep

by JackdawScoundrel



Series: Small Assassin's Creed Stories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort/Angst, Connor Needs A Hug, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Sharing a Room, sleepy Arno Dorian, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackdawScoundrel/pseuds/JackdawScoundrel
Summary: Connor and Arno are sharing a hotel room and Connor can't get to sleep (not a lot happens but I think it's sweet, notes at the end if anyone wants to read them)
Relationships: Arno Dorian & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Arno Dorian/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Series: Small Assassin's Creed Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027309
Kudos: 11





	Can't Sleep

Connor reached out a hand and gently pulled back the edge of the curtain, peering out across the road to look at the moonlight glinting on the crests of the black waves. He liked the moon. It felt familiar and comforting, yet powerful at the same time, just like the oceans it pulled with it.  
For a while he just sat and looked, something he'd done several times already that night, but this time his peacefulness was interrupted by a set of blue lights as a police car pulled over a black Corsa on the opposite side of the street. Glad for something a little more engaging to look at, he leant forwards to rest his elbows on the windowsill and pushed the window open a fraction wider in the hopes of catching some of the conversation, but he couldn't make out more than indistinct syllables.  
The scene was much less eventful than he'd hoped it would be, presumably just a minor traffic warning, and soon the two cars were heading off again, so with a sigh and a last glance at the waves, Connor came around from behind the curtains and sat back down on his bed.

Across the room, Arno stirred.  
Damn it. Thought Connor, looking over to see a bright shaft of light shining directly onto his boyfriend's eyelids. Quickly fixing the gap in the curtains, he tried to get back into bed before Arno could spot that he was awake, but a sleepily mumbled "Con?" told him he was out of luck.

"Connor?" Came Arno's voice again "What's going on?"

"Nothing" He whispered, sitting down again on his bed "I was just looking out the window."

"Ah." Arno murmured, his eyes slightly open now. "Why're you up? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Nah, it's ok, go back to sleep." He replied, but perhaps unsurprisingly, the lack of a proper explanation only prompted further curiosity.

"How come you're awake then?" Arno asked, rubbing his eyes and propping himself up on one elbow to fix Connor with a puzzled look.

A second of silence stretched between them as he tried to think of a way to avoid answering, but he had nothing. "I didn't really get to sleep in the first place." He admitted, a hint of guilt in his voice.

Confusion turned to concern and Arno's eyes softened. "Con, its-" he paused to glance at his watch where it sat ticking quietly on the bedside table "-it's gone three in the morning, what have you been doing for hours?"

"Just resting." He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong, I promise, I just sometimes find it hard to sleep when there's someone else in the room."

"You've always been alright when you stay over at mine, or when we crash at someone else's after a party?" Arno pointed out. "Not that I don't believe you," He added "just surprised it hasn't come up 'til now."

"I'm usually too drunk after parties for it to matter, and I guess at your place you're in charge of the surroundings so I don't have to be so..." He scrunched his nose as he tried to think of a way to explain it. "Ah, I don't know" he said with a shake of his head.

"Is it that you can't let your guard down?" Arno suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose." He agreed. "Like I can't let myself stop being aware of everything..." He tailed off, a slightly irritated look on his face.

"Con, why didn't you tell me about this before?" Arno asked sympathetically, wrapping his blanket around his shoulders like a cloak and padding across the room to hop up on the bed next to Connor. "I know there's some stuff that's hard for you, but you don't have to push through it on your own."

"A few days of being a bit tired aren't the end of the world, Arno, I would've been fine whether you knew about it or not." He said defensively.

Arno looked up at him, a little taken aback by the sudden change in his tone.

"Sorry" said Connor apologetically "I didn't mean to snap, I'm not mad at you." He rubbed his tired eyes. "I was gonna suggest that we get separate rooms so at least if I got restless I wouldn't keep you up, but it would've been unfair to not split the cost when it would only benefit one of us so I didn't mention it in the end."

"That sounds a lot like a logical cover up for the fact that you don't like to confront your problems." Arno said through a knowing smile, raising his eyebrows in a can't-fool-me kind of look.

Connor blinked a couple times. "Oh." He said. "I didn't even realise I'd done that." He paused for a second before speaking again. "If I'd known I was gonna be this bad with it I'd have said something before though, honestly."

"It's alright." Said Arno simply, resting his head against the top of Connor's arm. "I'd have preferred it if you'd told me before, but at least we're on the same page now.

The two of them were silent for a minute, the rhythmic crash of the waves and occasional rush of a passing car the only sounds until Connor piped up again. "Does it bother you when I don't tell you things?" He asked, turning his head to look sideways at Arno.

"Hmm... Yes and no." He said thoughtfully "Yes because I wish you'd let me help you more, but no because I do understand why you find it so difficult." 

"I always worry that you might think I don't trust you enough." Connor admitted.

"Nah, I know it isn't that." Arno reassured him, absent-mindedly playing with Connor's fingers. "You just need to get used to the idea that involving someone else isn't always a bad thing."

"Yeah." He agreed. "I do know that as a fact, but it's hard to let it actually change the way I do stuff in real life."

"You'll get there, don't worry." Arno assured him.

"I hope so." He responded, lazily throwing an arm around Arno and flopping backwards from his sitting position so they lay side by side across the width of the bed.

Arno chuckled, never failing to be amused by the considerable height difference between them, which in this particular situation had left Connor's feet firmly planted on the floor while Arno's stuck out at a funny angle more than a foot above it. He pulled his legs onto the bed and curled up against his giant of a boyfriend. "I love you, Ratonhnhaké:ton." He yawned.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My background imagination for this is that they probably knew each other for a long time but maybe haven't been going out that long, they're having a weekend away at the seaside for whatever reason, and if anyone's wondering why they didn't share a bed it's either cos Connor takes too long to fall asleep and wriggles too much or maybe the hotel only had a twin room left, Idk which, perhaps both.  
> Either way that's all irrelevant, I just know that sometimes I like it when there's little chunks of extra info at the end so I thought I might as well put it in for anyone else who's like that :)
> 
> (Also I'd literally never written anything in my entire life 'til a couple months ago, not even as a little kid, and the thing I started with has no plan because I didn't realise I'd end up writing it and now I don't know where it's going, so this is the first thing I've ever finished! Hope you enjoyed!)


End file.
